DE 10 2009 004 558 A1 discloses a tray sealer with pivotable belt bodies so that a conveyor belt can be removed from and cleaned and/or exchanged outside of the machine. Cleaning of the components of the pivotable belt body and of the statically arranged drive unit takes place in the tray sealer. The conveyor belt is driven by means of a drive shaft on the side on which the trays are conveyed.